(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a door opening and shutting apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a door apparatus which has a damper switch composed of main body and the first gear, the apparatus being especially designed to provide easy assembling.
The damper includes a control means, guide means, transferring means and fixing means.
The apparatus also allows for the door to be easily operated by a push of the door.
(2) Related Art
Most conventional door opening and shutting apparatus, which are used for protection of a function switch, are mainly composed of a spring biased door hinge, a geared damper and a switch.
During assembly, a spring is biased between the door hinge and the front assure safe door opening and then, a geared damper is attached to a side wall of the front panel.
And also, the switch is fixed between the front panel and the door.
There is a need for permitting the attachment of a special switch, but it is impertinent for a soft opening and shutting.
And also, it is hard to assemble the switch, the spring biased door hinge and the geared damper respectively for the soft opening.